Eighteen Truths About Ianto Jones
by Hope Night
Summary: Eighteen random things about Ianto Jones' life. Secrets that have never been revealed. Past loves, past dreams and things that Ianto will never ever tell. JANTO! Mentions of past relationship though.


Eighteen Truths About Ianto Jones

**Pairings: **Ianto/Jack, Past Ianto/Lisa, Past Ianto/OC, and Past Ianto/Doctor -10-

**A/N: **Presented in a random order! I may make a series out of the eighteen things. Not sure though but let me know what you all think!

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
_'When I met you, I was afraid of kissing you. When I kissed you, I was afraid to love you. Now that I love you, I am afraid of losing you.' _–Anonymous

'_Those who are faithful only know the trivial side of love; it is the faithless who know love's tragedies.' _–Oscar Wilde  
aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

1) When he was younger before Jack, before Lisa, before he heard the utterance of the word 'Torchwood', Ianto Jones wanted to be a novelist. He remembered what a wonderful release books were for him. His resolved strengthened when he was twelve, and his mother died of cancer before his own eyes. Books were an escape for him and he wanted to help other children escape from that horrible pain he felt.

Now as Ianto looks at all those finished novels, he wished that he had enough courage to send one to a publisher.

Only several of his friends know this fact.

2) Despite his own hatred of knights in shining armor, there was one person on Earth he watched out for: his godsister, Rose.

Which is why, when he found out she was travelling with the Doctor. Ianto swore silently to himself that if the Doctor ever hurt her, he wouldn't hesitate to kill him. After seeing her name on the list of dead at Canary Wharf, he never hated anything or anyone more than at that moment.

Later after meeting Mickey Smith and prying out the information that Rose was alive, well, and living on a parallel version of Earth. Ianto let go of his hatred for the Doctor and promised himself that he would apologize.

Only Mickey Smith knows that Ianto's mother was Rose's godmother, and he promised to never tell.

3) Lisa Hallet was not his first love. His first love was a handsome, outgoing man named Edward Baker. They met during his first year at Uni, and it was a whirlwind romance of dates, shared kisses, and dances in the rain.

At least it as until Edward was killed by an alien of some sort (Ianto never did find out the species). Torchwood began contacting Ianto shortly after Edward's death.

Ianto's few friends outside of Torchwood and his family know this fact.

4) Ianto has a secret liking for musicals and plays. He was in many performances in secondary. He loved every moment in the spotlight. He even goes on yearly trips to the West End and treats himself to a show. Two people knew of his trips: Lisa and Tosh. Only three knew about Ianto's collection of musical soundtracks: Lisa, Tosh, and Jack Harkness.

Ianto wanted to punch Jack's lights out the next day at work, when he walked around and whistled 'Luck Be a Lady' from Guys and Dolls.

5) He is absolutely addicted to the Harry Potter and Twilight series. Harry Potter could be explained away by the action, drama, and great tales of adventure. Twilight is quite hard to explain away. He started reading it after he began sleeping with Jack at the request of mega fan Tosh. He read it in one night and he immediately sympathize with Bella, who was feels inadequate to the person she loves.

He read New Moon after Jack had left the team, and burst out in tears. He spent that time wondering if Jack felt anything for him at all.

6) He had always known that Jack was immortal. Honestly the archives hold everything plus he looked up Jack's file. When a file says that the year he began to work with Torchwood was at the end of the nineteenth century to present day, something is seriously off. Plus the dates of his death being a list about three feet long gave quite a huge hint.

Of course he kept it a secret because he wanted Jack to tell him in his own time.

7) Ianto loves his family. He loves his sisters, and his brothers. He is on good terms with his step siblings. He is on good terms with his step mother and his father. Ianto loves his father. He really truly does, but when he was twelve and his mother died. Ianto resented his father for a full six months. His _Tad _was supposed to be a superhero and save his mother.

However, Ianto became thirteen and he realized that superheroes didn't exist in the world.

8) The first time Ianto had sex with a man was when he was seventeen and a half. He was on a bench in a park near his home crying. It was the anniversary of his mother's death, and Ianto wanted to mourn the loss away from the family. He was highly surprised when a man sat down next to him and asked him what was wrong. Even more surprising to Ianto was that he confessed what he was feeling to the strange man who wore red trainers with a suit. He talked about his life and confessed how he felt inadequate to his brothers and sisters, about his dreams, about his guilt, and about the fact that he was losing his faith in love.

The man listened patiently and offered words of comfort. The man then talked about his own personal demons. He talked about wanting to be a kind man, wanting to do the right. He then talked about having to leave the one person who understood him. Ianto listened patiently to the man.

After the man had finished talking, Ianto leaned in and kissed him full on the mouth. The man seemed shocked by responded eagerly. They snuck into a hotel and about two hours later they left. The man asked if Ianto wanted to join him and his companions, and Ianto saying no that he had to go home. Ianto never did find out the man's name.

It wasn't until years later, while he was sorting through the archives, did he find out who the mysterious man was.

He has never told a soul. When he and the Doctor met, they acted like strangers.

9) Later when they were left alone, he thanked the doctor for helping him and for taking care Rose. The Doctor offered him a chance to travel again. Ianto kissed the man that was his first on the cheek and shook his head no.

The desperate pained look in the Doctor's eyes will always haunt Ianto.

10) Despite popular belief, Ianto wasn't going to turn Lisa back into human to have her back for himself. He was going to get her human, and then dose her with retcon and send her to Australia. He was going to get her as far away from the U.K. as possible and then carry on with his life. It doesn't mean it hurt any less when she died, and that secret was sent to his diary never to be opened again.

11) Ianto loved the saying, "Opposites attract." Edward was a brash, loudmouth, who never gave a damn to what anyone thought. He was weird and would often start singing loudly if it got to quiet for him. Lisa, bless her, was a show off. She was biting, bundle full of energy. Jack is…well there's really no explaining what Jack is because Jack is Jack.

Jack is the complete and utter opposite of Ianto, and Ianto loves it that way.

12) Ianto gets along with Gwen. Even though she is brash, loud, and wears her heart on her sleeve. Ianto still thought she was interesting. She cared which is an anomaly in Torchwood. They both bonded over a love of two things: Rugby (duh they're both Welsh) and Harry Potter.

They shamelessly abused their Torchwood authority to get to the front of the line for their copies. They do the same thing to get good seats at rugby matches.

This is their relationship. They act like children around each other but its fun as hell.

13) Ianto's luckiest day is Friday the Thirteenth. He has never had a bad day on a Friday the Thirteenth. So which is when he said "I love you" to Jack. He made sure it was a Friday the Thirteenth.

14) Ianto never stopped believing in fairytales. Even in Torchwood, a place where dreams are destroyed, he never stopped believing. He wanted a Happily Ever After. He wanted a white knight or princess or a prince. Still he wonders if his childish belief is conspiring with Fate

If not that, then why did he end up in love with Jack Harkness of all people?

'Still,' Ianto thought to himself as he looked at Jack in the prince costume, 'he looks damned sexy in those tights.'

15) Ianto and Owen have a good relationship. It's not a healthy one true, but it's a good one. They poke and prod verbally at each other. Have an opportunity to push their sarcasm to the max. This is the first time they had ever been challenged snark wise. Both of them are too proud to bow down to the other.

Gwen is slightly repulsed by this. Jack just shakes his head. Tosh finds this amusing to a degree where she complied a DVD called **Owen and Ianto's Greatest Hits** showcasing their best moments sarcasm wise.

After Tosh and Owen died, Ianto sat there for hours watching that DVD and laughed so hard that he started bawling.

16) Ianto only has a few absolutes in his life at the age of thirty. He loves his godchild. He loves Jack and is happy in the knowledge that Jack loves him. He loves his new adopted son and daughter (twins). He loves everything about his life.

Sometimes after he and Jack had a rare bad fight, or if the job just gets too much. Ianto cannot help but wonder what would have happened if he had taken the Doctor up on his offer. He then would shake his head and swallow the bile because he feels disgusted with himself for ever thinking that in the first place.

17) Ianto contemplated taking his life four times, and tried twice.

Once when he was ten and the teasing at school got so bad he felt that he couldn't take it anymore.

When he was nineteen barely twenty and Edward had been killed. He actually picked up the knife and put it to his wrist. He snapped out of it and threw the knife across the room and then vomited on the floor.

After Canary Wharf he wanted to die but he had to help Lisa.

The fourth time was when Jack had left. It hurt the most because Ianto had given himself completely and utterly two times before and just as he was ready to give himself, heart and soul, for a third time… Jack just up and left. Ianto felt like he was nothing. He actually wrote the note, pressed the gun against his temple.

The he decided to live just to show himself and to spite Bloody Captain Jack Harkness, the bastard.

18) Ianto gets scared everytime Jack dies. He knows Jack will come back but he cannot help those doubts. Is he really coming back this time? Will he leave me forever? Then Jack takes that breath and Ianto is relieved.

He knows though when he dies that Jack won't be expecting him to come back. Ianto doesn't care what happens in the next life but he hopes that he can finally see all those stars up close.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
H.N.: PLEASE REVIEW!!!


End file.
